Be You
by BoarderKC
Summary: After meeting in the dark world two DigiDestined fom two different worlds try to figure out the life the other has. KeKari.


Disclaimer: I don't own digimon  
  
This is for Kawaii Mimi-chan. She drew a picture for me and this is a gift for her.  
  
  
  
Be You  
  
  
  
What's it like to be on the outside?  
What's it like to be alone…  
What's it like to see everyone without being caught in the middle…  
Who am I to care?  
  
What's it like to be on the inside?  
What's it like to be loved…  
What's it like to lose yourself in the crowd…  
Who am I to wish?  
  
What's it like to be the darkness?  
Is it blinding, is it consuming…  
Does it leave you feeling numb…  
What's it like to be dead?  
  
What's it like to be the light?  
Is it blinding, is it consuming…  
Does it leave you without scars…  
What's it like to leave?  
  
What's it like to be you?  
What's it like to be you?  
Is it deadening and empty?  
Is it consoling and fulfilling?  
What's it like to be you?  
  
  
  
The words pasted between them, though neither spoke. They stared at each other. Her eyes bled warms tears, while his sat empty. And they stared until their eyes burned and they had to look away.  
  
"You heard what I thought," he stated.  
  
"I guess you heard mine," she replied.  
  
An uncomfortable silence fell upon them.  
  
"Yes," he whispered.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Yes, its all of those things. I'm all of those things. I'm everything you thought," he exploded. He sank to his knees in the dark gray sand and his body racked with sobs.  
  
"No," she whispered. "Its not all of those things. I'm not any of those things. Everything you thought, that's not it." She sank down in front of him so she could face him. "Its none of that." Hesitantly she reached out and clasped his shoulder in a vain attempt of comfort. "Kaiser?"  
  
"Light?"  
  
"Kari."  
  
"Ken."  
  
"Why are you like this? Why the Kaiser?" He didn't answer. "Show me what its like to be you," she whispered. And she leaned in and kissed him lightly on his soft lips.  
  
And the images started.  
  
A crowd of teens…a soccer team…a boy with wild brown hair…a boy with spiky midnight blue hair…a whistle…a bubble…  
  
He deepened the kiss, hungrily probing her mouth with his tongue, craving more of what she had hidden inside her mind and needing to feel more of her against him.  
  
A hospital bed…choking…doctors…pain, so much pain…"She might not make it through the next operation"…  
  
A car…tires screeching…crying…a funeral…sadness, overwhelming sadness…"He watched the entire thing, he won't take to anyone…they suggested therapy"…  
  
They pulled away because of the overpowering images that overtook their thoughts. She reached out to steady herself and ended up with her hand on his legs. He head was numb, to where she couldn't think. He couldn't bring himself to look at her. His head throbbed to where the pain made him nauseas. Tears soaked both of their faces.  
  
"I spent most of my childhood in the hospital fighting a disease the doctors couldn't diagnosis," she offered as an explanation.  
  
"I killed my brother." He sobbed.  
  
She leaned over and rested her head on his shoulder. His body racked with sobs while hers stayed still. She was too numb.  
  
'What's it like to be you?' He asked.  
  
'Not as much fun as it is to be you.' And he laughed, an honest to god genuine laugh. His body shook as he laughed and sobbed and she found it hard to keep her head on him. She wrapped her arms around him and their lips met again.  
  
But the images didn't come.  
  
"Kari?!"  
  
"Kari? Where are you?"  
  
The voices register in the back of her mind, but she would not pull away from him.  
  
"Kari!" They were getting closer, but how could they. They were in the dark world. The others couldn't come here." He pulled away and violet eyes matched hers. "KARI!"  
  
He stood up and began to leave. "Ken."  
  
He stopped but didn't turn to look at her. "Kari."  
  
"Kaiser?"  
  
"Maybe not. I will find you when I have associated myself to a side."  
  
And he disappeared through a line of trees. She pushed herself off of the green grass and looked around. The Digital World.  
  
"Kari?"  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
She sat in front of her computer, debating a quick trip to the Digital World. If only she could see him…  
  
"You have mail!" The automated voice shattered her train of thought. She clicked open the mailbox. Address: Ichijouji@DigitalSystems.net   
  
Who?   
  
Subject: What's it like to be you?   
  
Ken? She clicked it open.  
  
'What's it like to be you? Show me your view of the war… Meet me in the Digital World in ten.'  
  
Picking up her digivice, she held it to the screen…   
  
  
  
  
Truly truly I hate the end, but I got stuck. Kawaii Mimi-chan , if this isn't what you wanted, sorry, I'm no good a straight romance. I can do a new one for you, I really understand, just let me know. I'm pretty sure this will be a one shot fic. If you want me to continue it I want a lot of reviews here people telling me so. At least ten. Thank you for reading this! Later dayz folks! BoarderKC 


End file.
